


Kerfuffle

by beamirang



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is not a damsel in distress, BAMF Alex Manes, Bickering, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rescue Missions, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/pseuds/beamirang
Summary: How is it that Alex can look only mildly inconvenienced by a kidnapping but less than a minute in Michael’s company and he’s already annoyed?





	Kerfuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly silliness, but I promised Violettavalery BAMF Alex...

The combined fury and protective rage of three aliens, a doctor, a psychic and two Ortecho sisters descend on the site ominously known as Dead Zone Seven, ready and willing to level the entire fucking building in their quest.

The effort is spearheaded by Michael, who has the impotent wrath of dying stars in his bones and the breathless screams of lost love roaring in every beat of his heart.

They took Alex from him. They took Alex, and Michael will fucking end them.

The collar of his shirt feels tight around his neck feels like a noose, ready to tighten, throttle, choke the life from him if Alex isn’t found.

They took him. _They took Alex_.

“There!” Liz points ahead to a building looming in the distance, dark and sinister against the bloody sunset splitting the horizon.

Michael doesn’t so much sprint for it as he does speed across the ground, time and space immaterial obstacles to overcome in his mission to return Alex to his rightful place in his arms.

The building door opens. A figure walks out calmly, alone and unhurried.

Michael stops. Max, then Valenti both collide with his back. The girls have a little more coordination, but they all pause.

“Alex!” It’s Valenti who finds his voice first, a doctor’s need to assess his patient breaking through the barrier of _what the abject fuck_ the rest of them seem stuck behind.

Alex lifts a paper cup to his lips and takes a leisurely sip of what looks like coffee. “Hey. What are you guys doing here?”

Mental tumbleweed rolls across the barren bewilderment of Michael’s mind.

What kind of fucked up, dumb ass, stupid as fuck question is that?

Rosa seems to be in agreement. “The fuck, Alex?” she asks, raising an eyebrow as she rakes her eyes up and down him with a big sister’s need to assure herself no-one needs a beating.

“We’re here to rescue you,” Isobel says dryly.

Alex blinks and he’s too fucking smart to look so confused. “Oh. Thank you.” That’s Alex. Always so damned polite.

Valenti immediately starts to grumble under his breath.

“You’re okay?” Max asks. “You look okay.”

“I’m fine,” Alex looks at each of them in turn, the metal cogs turning with little actual impact on the overall function of his thought process. “I’m sorry, why are you here?”

“To rescue you,” Valenti snaps.

“Yeah, I got that. Why?”

Why he asks. Why. Michael’s in love with a fucking moron.

Maybe he’s still drugged? Maybe he’s possessed? Maybe they’ve swapped his brain out for pecan pie?

“Alex,” Liz says slowly, seemingly sharing Michael’s opinion that he’s either dosed or in shock, “you were kidnapped.” She holds her hands up as though she’s about to approach a spooked animal. Alex merely frowns into the contents of his coffee cup and takes another sip.

Shot with a tranq gun and hauled into the back of a speeding truck, actually.

“Oh,” Alex says. Oh. Fucking _Oh_. “Yes. That. I took care of it.”

“You took care of it,” Valenti echoes.

Isobel rocks back on her heels and crosses her arms, the biggest shit eating grin on her face Michael’s ever seen. “Knew I liked you, Manes,” she says.

“Thanks,” Alex blinks. “I think.”

“Should we be worried about the guys who took you?” Max asks, staring past Alex to the brick and mortar government cliche behind him.

“No, they’ll be out for a while,” Alex says mildly. “I’m sorry, you really shouldn’t have wasted your time.”

Michael explodes and rocks everyone but Alex back a good few feet.

“Something you want to say, Guerin?” Alex’s response to Michael’s little muscle flex of power is to arch one of those unfairly expressive eyebrows of his.

Something he wants to say? Oh fuck yeah there’s something he wants to say. Lots he wants to say, actually.

Mostly, _fuck_ Alex. But also like, fuck, _Alex_.

“You should’ve waited for us,” Michael says, and that’s not even close to the first thing he’s imagined saying to Alex once they rescued him.

Alex, the fuck, continues to look bewildered. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“You could’ve been hurt.” What if they’d shot him trying to escape? What if they’d killed him?

“You know I’m literally trained for this, right?”

Isobel leans over to whisper to Maria. “I thought he was a glorified tech nerd?”

Maria leans back. “I mean, he kinda is?”

“Still,” Michael says, aware that in the deflation from his blood-curdling rage he’s landed somewhere close to petulant.

“Still what?” Alex is starting to get annoyed. How is it that he can look only mildly inconvenienced by a fucking kidnapping but less than a minute in Michael’s company and he’s already annoyed? “What would you have preferred I did, Guerin? Sit there with my thumbs up my ass while they discussed how many pieces they were going to cut me into?” Michael blanches, rocking back on his heels as a wave of nausea rolls over him. “How was I supposed to know you’d all show up? Are any of you even armed?” Max, the fucking nerd, raises his hand. “Isobel’s in heels!”

“And I can still run faster than you, Long John,” she says, smiling sweetly. A smile cracks the corner of Alex’s lip for a micro-second, then he’s back to almost scowling at Michael.

Michael, who suddenly feels very, very small. “You didn’t think I’d come for you?”

Alex sighs, loud and dramatic, throwing a mournful look at his coffee before he ditches it and closes the space between them. “Why would I think that, Guerin? You’ve not spoken to me in three months.”

Maria reaches over and flicks him sharply in the ear before rounding the rest of their intrepid rescue squad and herding them back to the cars. She throws Michael a look that says ‘ _sort your shit out_ ’ before saying, “I’m glad you’re okay, sweetheart,” to Alex.

So fine, yes. Michael’s avoided Alex like the plague, but it’s obvious he and Maria have shelved any hard feelings Michael might’ve manufactured between them, and he’s glad, he is, but apparently Isobel is friendly enough with him to make jokes about his leg and how the fuck is _Michael_ Pluto in the celestial orbit of Alex’s sun? He should be Mercury, practically on fire in his attempts to be as close to Alex as possible, or at the very least Jupiter, the biggest fucking presence in Alex’s life. Not fucking Pluto and relegated off the solar system’s Christmas card list.

“I would’ve killed them if they’d touched you,” Michael swears to him. He’s less than an arm's length away, and he wants to hold him so badly it hurts.

“That’s sweet,” Alex says, that ever-present dryness in his voice. “Unnecessarily violent, but sweet.”

“I’ll always come for you,” Michael dares to reach out, his fingertips brushing Alex’s elbow. “Always.”

Alex says nothing for the longest time, searching for something unknown in Michael’s expression.

Then, eventually, he nods. “Next time, bring coffee with you. Tranq darts come with one hell of a hangover.”

Sure, he can do th- “What next time?” he demands. “There will be no ‘next time’. Never. _Ever_.”

“What’re you gonna do, Guerin? Put me under twenty-four hour watch?”

“I’m locking you in my bunker,” Michael says firmly. “I’ll bring you pizza and Valenti can visit on holidays.”

“Wow. That’s….”

“Romantic,” Michael nods.

“I was going to say borderline serial killer, but sure, let’s go with romantic.”

“I’m kinda mad about one thing,” Michael says, stepping back and allowing Alex to walk at his side as they head for his truck.

“Only the one?” Alex’s shoulder is so close to Michael’s they almost touch as they walk.

“I didn’t get to see you beat anyone up. You know I think it’s hot when you do that.”

Alex’s eyes narrow. “There’s something very wrong with you, you know that, right?”

“You’re still gonna let me buy you coffee though, yeah?” They need to talk. About so much. 

“Well sure, when have I ever said no to coffee?” It’s true. Alex is nothing if not a cheap date. Also a very predictable one. Sure, there might be a gunfight in the middle of it, but there’s always coffee involved in some form or other.

“And we can fuck after that, right?”

“Don’t push your luck, Guerin.”

 


End file.
